ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth-31: The Art of a Ninja
A simple blacksmith, Lloyd is throne into a new life when Skeletor attacks his hometown, taking two things close to his heart and another that could spell doom for all of Ninjago. Part 1 (Lloyd hammers a sword while Kai and Nya watch from the side.) Lloyd: In forging, you need to use the right quality of metal, the right amount of heat and, with a nice cooling. (Lifts the sword from a small bucket of water.) You have a… (Sees the sword’s condition) whirly swirly sword. (Sighs) Nya: You were too fast, Lloyd. Kai: Yeah, you need to take your time when forging. Lloyd: I know, I know. But I’m not father. Garmadon: Your forge burns bright, and your clanging echoes across the valley. Gear for samurai and farming, but nothing for stealth or ninja. Lloyd: Ninja? stealth? You’re not going to find one of those here old man. Garmadon: That is a shame. I was hoping to find something unique here. Kai: Well, I could help you… (Notices that Garmadon is gone) Nya: Where did he go? Lloyd: Who knows and who cares. (In the distance, a cloaked figure stands with two skeletons next to him.) Nuckle: Please let me go. Please oh please. I’m gunning to go down there. Kruncha: Please, do hold your mind together in front of Master Skeletor. Skeletor: I am no bothered by your bickering, Kruncha, Nuckle. All I care for is that map. Nuckle: So, I can go down there? Skeletor: No! We do this my way. ATTACK! Kai: What are they? Lloyd: I don’t know. But they don’t seem to be here for a browse. Nya: Skeletons? (Lloyd engages the Skulkin forces by himself. Taking down three before Skeletor faces him.) Skeletor: You fight with skill child. A fire burns bright in you. Lloyd: I’m flattered. (He goes to attack Skeletor but is knocked down in seconds) Skeletor: Now, have those two dumb dumbs found that map? Garmadon: Ninja-go. (He beats Skeletor back) Skeletor: Master Garmadon. Your attacks seem rusted. Garmadon: Then it’s nothing like bone to cleanse their rust, Skeletor. Skeletor: (Noticing an advantage) Good luck Master Garmadon. Lloyd: (Sees the danger he’s in) Oh dear. Garmadon: Ninja-go (He saves Lloyd.) Skeletor: Lord Wu says take the girl and I say take the boy. Garmadon: Lord Wu! Lloyd: Nya! Kai! (Runs after them) They took my siblings. Garmadon: You relied upon common weapons and gear to fight with. You were unbalanced. But if Skeletor is taking orders from Lord Wu, then things are far worse then I foresaw. Lloyd: Lord Wu, Skeletor? What are you even talking about? And why would they take my siblings? Garmadon: There are things that even you are not aware off. But you have a power inside, a power that could save your family and all of Ninjago. Lloyd: All of Ninjago? What do you mean? Garmadon: Long before time had a name, The First Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using The Four Weapons of Spinjitzu, The Hammer of Quakes, The Daggers of Ice, The Kusarigama of Lightning and The Katana of Fire. Weapons so powerful that no one could handle all their power at once. When The First Spinjitzu Master passed away, his two sons swore to protect the weapons. But the oldest was engulfed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was defeated and banished to the Underworld. The younger brother hid the weapons, and knowing the deep desire for power held by his brother, placed a guardian to watch over them. And a map for a trusted friend to hide. That trusted friend was your father, the older brother is Lord Wu and I must find those weapons before he does. Lloyd: Then you came here looking for the map? Garmadon: (Chuckles) No, I came for something far greater. You, you can control Fire, harness it to your own control. I will train you to become a Spinjitzu Master. Only with that control can you rescue your family from… Lord Wu. Lloyd: So, when do we start? Part 2 Lloyd: If they have the map, then why are we wasting time? Garmadon: Have patience young one. Your training will take time. But time is on our side. Lloyd: I don’t have time on my side. If you forgot, they took my siblings. Garmadon: I have not forgotten. But in order for you to master Spinjitzu, you must train. And in order to begin your training, you must see what cannot be seen. Lloyd: But I only see an empty courtyard. Garmadon: Looks can be deceiving. (He pushes a button) Lloyd: Woah! Garmadon: You will be ready when you complete the training course. No sooner, no earlier. Lloyd: Ok. (Lloyd begins his training, failing day after day until he completes the course.) Lloyd: I did it. I did it! Garmadon: Do not rest on your victory, for your final test will come tomorrow. I suggest you get some well needed rest. Lloyd: A final test? (Later that night, Lloyd is busy getting ready for bed when three ninja in black ambush him. They fight for a short while before Garmadon interrupts them.) Garmadon: Stop! Jay, Cole and Zane: Of course, Master Garmadon. Lloyd: They’re also your pupils. This was to be my final test, wasn’t it? Garmadon: (nods) You four are the chosen ones, selected by the elements to protect Ninjago and the four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu from Lord Wu. But first, Ninja-go. (Garmadon changes the fours outfits.) Jay: I’m blue! Cole: I’m still black? Garmadon: Lloyd, Master of Fire, it flickers brightly with hope. Jay, Master of Lightning, energetic and shocking like power. Cole is black, Master of Earth, tough as rock and strong as mountains. Final ninja is Zane, Master of Ice, calm and wise, seer with a sixth sense. Lloyd: What about my brother and sister! Garmadon: When we find the four weapons, we will find you family. Now come, we have a long ride ahead of us. Part 3 (The four ninja are riding alongside Garmadon in a cart up a large hill) Lloyd: Where did Master find you three? Cole: I was climbing a mountain after the death of my mother. It was mountain no one hade ever climbed before with success. So it was a shock when I found him sitting at the top reading something. Jay: I was testing a set of wings I invented, it didn't go well, and I kinda, crashed into a bill board, Garmadon was sitting by, reading a book. I think he calculated everything ahead of time so that he was waiting for me. Zane: And I was testing my own limits at the bottom of a frozen lake. I had been down there for three minutes before I noticed Garmadon sitting down there with me, reading a book. Lloyd: Ok, interesting. Cole: Where did Master find you? Lloyd: I was with my family, working at a blacksmith shop when Skeletor and his forces attacked, they took off with my sister and brother. Turns out, Master has a history with my parents. Jay: Cool. Master Garmadon: Stop! We have arrived. (The five sit upon a cliff edge, watching the large cut out of mines and tracks and towers and Skulkin.) Master Garmadon: Skeletor is already close to prying the Hammer from it's tomb. If he were to wield it's power, he would have control over the Earth. Do not let him succeed. Lloyd: Then we have no time to waste. (Lloyd races forward, the others follow him until they come to a stop where Lloyd see's Kai chained up away from the others.) Lloyd: Kai. Cole: That's your brother? Lloyd: Yes, and we need to free him. Zane: We should remove the guards silently first, then free him. Jay: And also get that map, I don't like the way Skeletor's holding it. Lloyd: That map, we need it. It's the map to the four weapons. Cole: Then we get that map, Kai and the Hammer and get out of here. (The four sneak around, grabbing the map first, then freeing Kai.) Kai: Lloyd, you came for me! Lloyd: Of course bro, I wouldn't leave you in their hands any more. Kai: I overheard Skeletor and his master talking, they still have Nya in The Underworld. Lloyd: Can you sneak up to those rocks, Master Garmadon will be there, you'll be safe with him. Kai: Of course, just be safe. Lloyd: Are you kidding, I'll be fine. It's the Skulkin that should be worried. Cole: Come on, we've got to get the Hammer. (The Ninja sneak off towards a cave where they enter and come to a stop before a dragon head and the Hammer of Quakes.) Jay: That is AWESOME! Cole: Quiet Jay! Jay: Come on, they won't here us. Zane: The rocks are not soft, your voice will echo across the entire area. Lloyd: We've got the Hammer, let's get going. Cole: Agreed, the longer we stay, the higher the chance that Skeletor will notice our presence. Skeletor: Notice you Elemental Master. I noticed you lot when the map vanished along with the boy. Lloyd: You will pay for taking my brother. Skeletor: Really, last I remember, you required an old man to save you. Lloyd: I've learned a lot since than. Skeletor: Then enlighten me child. Cole: Protect the Hammer. Skeletor: Attack. (The four ninja fight against the Skulkin until Jay realises something.) Jay: Guys, it's just like the training course, you just got to follow the flow. Lloyd: He's right. (The four ninja quickly do Spinjitzu.) Skeletor: (Sees the Earth Dragon) RETREAT! Cole: Ha hah. They didn't see that coming. Zane: I'm pretty sure there was a guardian at each weapon. Jay: Is that a Dragon? Cole: (Screams like a little girl) (The Ninja all dive to the side as the Earth Dragon attacks. Lloyd notices a crack in the ceiling.) Lloyd: We need something that burst through solid rock. Cole: The Hammer, pass it here. (Lloyd tosses the Hammer to Cole who uses it to smash a way through the ceiling and onto the ground above.) Jay: That was awesome, we kicked their butts. Master Garmadon: You have each advanced fast. But you still have much to learn. And there are still three weapons left. Come, we must get them before my brother does. Lloyd: Ok. Kai: What about me? Master Garmadon: I fear that Skeletor wanted you for a reason. You shall journey with us until this is over. Kai: Ok. Part 4 (Skeletor bows before Lord Wu.) Skeletor: Forgive me Lord. But we failed to secure the Hammer of Quakes. Lord Wu: Hmm, and how did you manage to do that? Skeletor: The Elemental Masters my lord, they have learned Spinjitzu and stolen the map. Lord Wu: Have they now? Skeletor: My lord, you seem... amused. Lord Wu: They may think they're winning. That they have the advantage. But I know best. Skeletor: I don't understand my lord. Lord Wu: I never did expect you to understand, you are, after all, just a pile of bones in robes with a stick. Skeletor: My lord, you insult me. Lord Wu: As if I care. I still hold the cards to victory. Let them obtain the weapons. But when it comes to the Katana of Fire, I shall unleash my victory card. (Nya is forced out by Wyplash and Frakjaw.) Skeletor: You are going to draw the Fire Elemental out with his sister? Lord Wu: Indeed, he will be unable to resist the chance to reunite with his younger sibling. Skeletor: I understand my lord. (The Ninja are travelling through the Frozen Wasteland) Lloyd: Why's it so cold? How are you not cold Kai? Kai: The Underworld was pretty cold, much colder then this. Lloyd: Ok, why did Skeletor take you anyway? Kai: I only heard a little, but he seemed to want to have a card to use against his master. Master Garmadon: Hmm, Skeletor is smart, he can often see things that others cannot. Zane: What do you mean Master? Master Garmadon: Skeletor was once a friend of my brother and I. Until he found his Golden Staff of Power. He was corrupted by it, turned his heart and soul as black as midnight, and as evil as shadows. He was defeated by me and my brother near Jamanakai. Jay: So how did he end up in The Underworld? Master Garmadon: When he died, he must've been rejected passage into the Departed Realm. And as his soul wasn't cursed, he was rejected by the Cursed Realm as well. It seems that he was instead, sent to The Underworld where disgraced warriors are sent. Lloyd: Sound's homely for them. Cole: Um, I think we're here. Master Garmadon: Remember, there is a guardian at each weapon. Do not read lightly. I fear that Skeletor has already sent a force ahead and that they, have encountered this guardian. Cole: Ok, let's get going. (The four Ninja travel towards the Frozen Temple where they find The Daggers of Ice) Zane: The Daggers of Ice. Lloyd: Let's grab them and get out of here while we can. (Zane grabs the Daggers, is frozen by the Ice Dragon. The four run and crash into a support beam near the ship they arrived in on.) (The four ninja climb a long chain into the sky where Jay emerges from the chain first to see a massive city.) Jay: Woah. Look at this place. Cole: It's abandoned. Lloyd: Who lived here? Zane: And for how long? Cole: We should find The Kusarigama of Lightning and get out of here. Jay: Alright, let's go. (The four ninja travel through the old city until they find a large temple where The Kusarigama of Lightning rests in the air held by a chain.) Cole: Lloyd, slice the chain with your sword. (Lloyd leaps into the air, slicing the chain, allow Jay to grab the weapon) Cole: Now we run. (The four run as the Lightning Dragon chases after them.) Zane: We've got Skulkin on the chain, and a dragon behind us. Jay: My wings, we can get down using them. Cole: Get to work then Jay. (The ninja are soon flying down toward the ground pass the Skulkin who yell in anger. Skeletor chuckles as he watches them fly past.) Skeletor: Everything is going according to plan.Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Galvatream's Fanfics Category:Earth-31 Category:Galvatream's Stories Category:Galvatream's universe